


Twirl

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Susie wakes up to Toto playing with her hair.





	Twirl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts).



> This is a quick fic for Historygeek12 who has an exam tomorrow and I just want to say that she's going to do so well and she's worked hard for this exam and I will be thinking of her all of tomorrow <3

Susie wakes up to Toto playing with her hair.

She stirs a little and smiles sleepily at her husband. "What are you doing?"

Toto smiles at Susie and kisses her softly. "Just playing with your hair."

"Why?" Susie asks as she watches Toto push away a lock of hair from her forehead.

"Because in the sun it looks like gold?" Toto replies, his fingers running through her hair continuously.

Susie smiles, moving to snuggle into him. "Keep going, it feels nice."

"Of course, Liebling." Toto says softly as he continues to run his fingers through Susie's hair, feeling her relax and drift off to sleep.

Toto presses a soft kiss to her hair as he hears her snore gently.

"Sleep well." Toto says gently. "I love you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
